jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Der König der Schmuggler
Han Solo – Der König der Schmuggler ist der letzte Roman der Han Solo-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von A. C. Crispin geschrieben und ist im April des Jahres 2000 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse der drei Jahre bis zu den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (3 VSY bis 0 VSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Endlich scheint das Glück auf Han Solos Seite. Er gewinnt bei einem Sabacc-Turnier und kann sich von dem Gewinn ein neues Raumschiff kaufen. Das schnellste in der Galaxis. Das macht ihn und Chewbacca zu den Königen der Schmuggler. Doch das Glück währt nicht lange, denn im Universum herrscht Krieg. Er schließt sich einer Widerstandsgruppe an und will zum großen Schlag gegen das Imperium ausholen, als die Dinge aus dem Lot geraten... Handlung Der Gewinn des Millennium Falken Der nun 26-jährige Han Solo ist auf dem Weg zur Wolkenstadt, wo er an einem Sabacc-Turnier teilnehmen wird. Sein Freund Lando Calrissian hatte ihm von diesem Spiel bereits vor Monaten vorgeschwärmt und Han daraufhin neugierig gemacht. Was Han nicht weiß, ist, dass seine ehemalige Freundin Bria Tharen sich derzeit ebenfalls in der Wolkenstadt aufhält, da sie sich heimlich mit führenden Mitgliedern verschiedener Rebellenorganisationen verabredet hat. Mit ihren Verhandlungen will Bria erreichen, dass sich die kleinen Rebellengruppen zu einer größeren Organisation zusammenschließen. Damit will sie gegen die weitere Herrschaft des Imperiums ankämpfen. In der Zwischenzeit hat auch das Sabacc-Turnier begonnen und Han schafft es zusammen mit Lando in die letzte Runde. Dadurch müssen die beiden nun gegeneinander antreten. Han setzt utopische Einsätze, da er sich seines Sieges bereits sicher ist. Schließlich verliert Lando das Turnier gegen seinen Freund und Han gewinnt somit einen Gutschein über ein beliebiges Raumschiff in Landos Geschäft auf dem Planeten Nar Shaddaa. Schnell entscheidet sich Han für den Millennium Falken, mit dem er bereits einige Abenteuer durchgestanden hatte. Nachdem Han auf Nar Shaddaa sein neues Schiff in seinen Besitz nimmt, begibt er sich zusammen mit seinem ständigen Wookiee-Begleiter und Co-Piloten Chewbacca zu dessen Heimatplaneten Kashyyyk. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte Han seinem Co-Piloten versprochen, dass sie den Planeten aufsuchen würden. Gründung einer Rebellion Auf Kashyyyk angekommen, erlebt Chewbacca ein Wiedersehen mit seiner alten Freundin Mallatobuck und nur wenige Tage später heiraten die beiden. Dagegen erfährt Han, dass auch Bria vor wenigen Tagen auf Kashyyyk war, um dort die Wookiees bei der Gründung einer Widerstandsgruppe zu unterstützen. Auf Grund ihrer Abneigung gegenüber dem Imperium, wurde auf Bria bereits ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Wenige Monate später kommt Han auf Nar Shaddaa dahinter, dass seine derzeitige Freundin Sala seine eigene Hochzeit mit ihr vorbereitet. Da Han keine Gelegenheit erhält, um mit Sala über diese Angelegenheiten zu sprechen, beschließt er, für einige Zeit zusammen mit Chewbacca im Korporationssektor unterzutauchen. (Ab hier setzen die Geschichten der Romane ''Han Solos Abenteuer an)'' Unterdessen ist Bria Tharen immer noch damit bemüht, eine solide Rebellenorganisation gegen das Imperium zu schaffen, was ihr auch so langsam gelingt. Bria hat erfahren, dass vor kurzem auf Corellia das sogenannte Abkommen von Corellia getroffen wurde. Die wichtigste Beweggründerin bei diesem Abkommen war die ehemalige Senatorin Mon Mothma vom Planeten Chandrila. Gerüchten zufolge soll auch der amtierende Senator von Corellia, Garm Bel Iblis, an diesem Plot gegen das Imperium beteiligt gewesen sein. Neben den Planeten Corellia und Chandrila ist auch noch Alderaan einer der Unterzeichner des Abkommens. Verhandlungen mit den Hutts Mit dem Luxus-Kreuzfahrtschiff Königin des Imperiums macht sich Bria nun auf nach Nar Shaddaa, um dort von Jiliac und Jabba Hilfe zu bekommen, denn die beiden Hutten sollen einen Angriff auf den Planeten Ylesia finanzieren. Noch während der Reise lernt Bria auf der Königin des Imperiums Lando Calrissian kennen. Lando hält sich überwiegend in den Casinos des Schiffes auf, um sein Vermögen etwas zu erweitern. Im Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass sie beide Freunde von Han Solo sind und sie verabredeten sich anschließend zu einem Treffen in Brias Kabine. Als sich jedoch Bria zu ihrer Kabine begibt, wird sie von dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett überrascht. Er tötet ihre Begleiter, lässt Bria aber am Leben, um das hohe Kopfgeld, dass Teroenza auf sie ausgesetzt hat, einzutreiben. Zwar stößt wenig später auch Lando hinzu, der aber von Fett überrascht und festgenommen wird. Anschließend möchte der Kopfgeldjäger das Schiff verlassen und seine Gefangenen übergeben. Noch während er das Schiff verlassen kann, wird die Königin des Imperiums von Weltraumpiraten angegriffen. Die Anführerin der Piraten, Drea Renthal, war einst die Geliebte von Lando und kann Boba Fett schließlich davon überzeugen, ihr die Gefangenen zu verkaufen. Nach der Ankunft auf Nar Shaddaa, erfährt Bria, dass Han bereits ein Jahr lang im Korporationssektor gewesen ist. Schließlich wendet sich Bria an die beiden Hutten Jiliac und Jabba und trägt ihnen ihre Bitte vor, die die Befreiung von Ylesia verlangt. Doch Brias Hilferuf wird von Jiliac abgelehnt. Ohne irgendetwas erreicht zu haben kehrt Bria zurück nach Corellia, wogegen Han und Chewbacca schon bald wieder nach Nar Shaddaa reisen, wo sie ihre Abenteuer im Korporationssektor fortsetzen wollen. Der Hutte Durga ist währenddessen auf der Suche nach dem Mörder seines Vaters Aruk. Dabei wendet er sich an Prinz Xizor, den Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne, von dem er schließlich stichhaltige Beweise erhält, dass Jiliac und Teroenza seinen Vater langsam vergifteten. Wutentbrannt eilt Durga mit Guri zu Jiliac und tötet ihn im Kampf. Dadurch tritt Jabba, der überhaupt nicht um seinen Großonkel trauert, das Thronerbe an und wird zum Anführer des Desilijic-Clans ernannt. Mit seiner neuen Führerrolle kontaktiert er Bria und gestattet ihr die angeforderte Hilfe, um einen Kampf gegen Ylesia zu entfachen. Geheime Pläne des Imperiums Sofort reist Bria zurück nach Nar Shaddaa, wo sie plötzlich Han Solo gegenübersteht. Bria klärt Han über ihren Plan auf, wie sie Ylesia zu befreien versucht und dass sie dringend weitere Schmuggler und Piraten sucht. Obwohl Han zuerst aufbrausend reagiert, da sie ihn vor fast zehn Jahren grundlos verlassen hatte, kann er sich mit Bria vertragen und schließt sich der Rebellengruppe an. Der Angriff auf Ylesia verläuft erfolgreich und letztendlich gelingt es ihnen auch den Planeten zu erobern. Entgegen Hans ursprünglichen Vorstellungen einer angemessenen Bezahlung für seinen Einsatz kann es sich Bria mit der neugegründeten Rebellion nicht leisten, Bezahlungen auszuschütten. Schon allein deshalb, weil sie erfahren haben, dass das Imperium an einer geheimen Superwaffe arbeitet, ist Bria auf jedes finanzielle Ersparnis angewiesen. Bria hintergeht daher zuerst die Piraten und Schmuggler, darunter auch Lando, und anschließend Han. Dieser reagiert mit Zorn und Unverständnis und fühlt sich von Bria betrogen. Er sagt, dass er sie nicht mehr lieben würde und trennt sich im Streit von ihr. Anschließend durchsucht Han mit Chewbacca das Dorf auf der Suche nach Wertgegenständen, doch sie lesen nur einige Kinder auf, die von Corellia stammen. Han und Chewie nehmen sie mit und erhalten bald einem wichtigen Auftrag von Jabba. Han schmuggelt nun eine Ladung Gewürze, wobei er plötzlich von Imperialen verfolgt und angegriffen wird. Ihm bleibt keine andere Wahl als Jabbas kostbare Ware über Bord zu werfen, um sich selbst retten zu können. Er behauptet vor den Imperialen die Kinder nach Corellia bringen zu wollen, was er schließlich auch macht. Jabba ist jedoch sehr unglücklich darüber, wie Hans Auftrag ablief und gibt im einige Tage Zeit, um den Wert der Ware an Jabba zurückzuzahlen, ansonsten würde er ein Kopfgeld auf ihn aussetzen. Unterdessen hat Brias Geschwader eine Mission auf Toprawa angenommen, bei der sie die Nachhut für den Diebstahl der Todessternpläne bilden. Sie stehen einer gewaltigen Streitmacht von Imperialen gegenüber, schaffen es aber, die Pläne der Tantive IV im Orbit über Toprawa zuschicken. Die Rote Hand wird anschließend komplett aufgerieben. Dringend muss Han ein lukratives Geschäft abschließen, was er in Chalmuns Cantina im Raumhafen von Mos Eisley zu finden hofft. Chewbacca erzählt ihm schließlich, dass er eine Gruppe gefunden hätte, die nach Alderaan gebracht werden wolle. Dann zeigt Chewbacca auf einen alten Mann in Begleitung eines Jungen in der Kleidung eines Feuchtfarmers. Ungläubig betrachtet Han seine potenziellen Kunden. Trivia *Im Roman heißt es, dass Chewbacca seit 50 Jahren nicht mehr auf Kashyyyk war, was nach Die Rache der Sith jedoch nur 19 Jahre her ist. *Boba Fett führte laut des Romans einst unter dem Namen Jaster Merel ein bürgerliches Leben. *Die in Emancipator umgetaufte Korvette Joch des Heloten wird versehentlich als Vergeltung bezeichnet, was jedoch der Name von Brias Marauder-Korvette ist. Charaktere en:Rebel Dawn es:Amanecer Rebelde pl:Świt Rebelii pt:Rebel Dawn ru:Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет König der Schmuggler, Der Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen